


Not For Humans

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, I'll probably add more ships as I go, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, see the notes for the full list of everyone's supernatural race, throwing my rarepairs at everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Being one of the few humans surrounded by a bunch of supernatural people is exhausting enough, but it's a whole lot worse when they all keep smelling you and trying to get you into bed because of your pheromones telling them you're horny.





	1. Uni is exhausting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I like college aus and I like supernatural aus so why not mishmash them, right? 
> 
> I'm probably gonna hurl some more smaller rarepairs at you later on, but for now I won't list them since it's not set in stone. A couple of other ships I was thinking of adding (but as I said, I might not) are Furuhara and Liu/Fukui (honestly what is their ship name do they even have one? this is such a rarepair I s2g) as well as Kiyohyuu (not that they're a rarepair but w/e)
> 
> Full list of everyone's species/race/whatever:  
> Kuroko: human  
> Akashi: vampire  
> Kagami: weretiger  
> Aomine: werepanther  
> Kise: kitsune  
> Mayuzumi: human  
> Reo: siren  
> Murasakibara: nekomata  
> Himuro: incubus  
> Midorima: kappa  
> Takao: yousei  
> Hayama: oni  
> Miyaji: mer  
> Nebuya: dragon  
> Nijimura: tengu  
> Haizaki: human  
> Imayoshi: incubus  
> Hanamiya: siren
> 
> If more characters are added (they likely will be) I'll update the list. 
> 
> Let's hope I don't fuck up the tense like I've been doing with some of my other stories.

“How’s your roommate?” Kuroko asks.

“Annoying,” Mayuzumi answers with a frown. “As always. How’s yours?”

“Also annoying, as always,” Kuroko says.

His roommate here at university is a kitsune, and a very boisterous one at that.

“Is he still trying to get into your pants?”

Kuroko purses his lips. “Yes, you could say that.”

It’s not just Kise the kitsune roommate trying to ‘get into his pants’ as well. Kuroko’s best friend, Aomine (a werepanther), and _his_ roommate, Kagami (a weretiger), are also vying for his affections. Then there’s Akashi, a vampire from one of Kuroko’s classes. Honestly Kuroko doesn’t know what to do with them all. He’s dealt with Aomine sniffing after him for most of his life, and that was barely tolerable. Now having four supernatural men trying to court him is just… _exhausting_.

“Sucks to be you,” Mayuzumi says. He pauses. “Well, unless you like having gaggles of men trying to date you.”

“I don’t really mind, but it is tiring at times,” Kuroko answers. “And they’re all so energetic about it.”

“At least you’re not dating a siren. I have to constantly fight off the population to keep him safe,” Mayuzumi says.

Kuroko smiles. “I suppose so. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes either. I’d get very jealous.”

The two humans chat for a while longer as they sip their milkshakes (Kuroko’s gotten Mayuzumi hooked) then Kuroko says goodbye to his friend and they split up. He doesn’t feel like going back to his room and dealing with Kise just yet, so instead he heads for Aomine’s room. As he pushes open the unlocked door, he finds his friend in a heated argument with Kagami.

“Don’t just leave your gross magazines scattered around!” Kagami is saying, a bright blush on his face.

“Why? No one gonna see ‘em but us.” Aomine glances over at Kuroko. “And him.”

“Well _I_ don’t want to see them! And I’m sure Kuroko doesn’t either!”

“He’s right,” Kuroko pipes in, setting his cardigan down over the back of the couch.

“Shut up, Tetsu! This is _my_ room, I can have my stuff where I want it!”

“Not when you have to share it with someone else!”

“Deal with it, you prude!”

“I’m- I’m not a-”

“Aomine-kun, I think that’s enough,” Kuroko says as Kagami starts stammering and blushing. “You’re meant to be getting along.”

“We’re getting along just fine!” Aomine says, slinging his arm around Kagami’s shoulder. “See? Best of friends.”

“Get off me!”

“Mmhm,” Kuroko nods, disbelieving. 

“Kuroko, you, uh,” Kagami says, looking embarrassed again, “you smell nice today.”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. “Thank you,” he says with a small smile.  

“Hey, don’t pull that!” Aomine snaps. “Tetsu is mine.”

“Kuroko is not _yours_ ,” Kagami argues.

“He’s not yours either!”

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, there’s no need to fight over me,” Kuroko interrupts.

“There is when you come in here smelling like that,” Aomine says.

Kuroko blushes a little. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He sets his bag down and sits on the couch, and he pulls out a book.

“Do you want to help me study?” Kagami asks him, sitting down at his feet and leaning on the couch.

Kuroko smiles. “Sure, I suppose I can help.”

He assists Kagami with his assignments for a while, and Aomine gets jealous of course and also butts in, requesting help, until Kuroko’s stomach growls loudly.

“Do you want to go get dinner?” Kagami asks him with a smile. “I’m starving too.”

“I would like that, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says.

Kagami blushes a little. “Y-Yeah, awesome.” Aomine stands up with them, and Kagami scowls. “Why do _you_ have to come?”

“Tetsu was _my_ friend first. Besides, I can’t let you eat the entire menu. Need to save some for the rest of us growing boys,” Aomine grins, patting him on the back.

Kuroko smiles. “I’m sure we won’t even notice him. He’s taking one of his magazines, anyway.”

“God I wish he wouldn’t do that.”

* * *

 

After eating dinner, that was mostly just him and Kagami considering Aomine was fairly distracted by his magazine, Kuroko decided he should face his own room for the evening. Kagami smiled at him with sympathy as he left them.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaims as he enters their room. He jumps up from where he’s sitting at the coffee table with books scattered around.

“Hello, Kise-kun,” Kuroko says gently. “How was your day?”

“It was all right. Where did you go earlier? You’ve been gone for ages.”

“Out with friends.”

Kise doesn’t seem fazed by this brush off at all. “Oh? Did you visit Aominecchi?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why didn’t you invite me!? I love Aominecchi!”

“I’ll bring you next time,” Kuroko says, smiling in amusement at his roommate.

“Yay! Hey Kurokocchi, wanna watch a movie with me tonight?”

“I think I’d really just like to go to bed,” Kuroko responds. He really can’t fault Kise for trying, at least. He’s determined.

“Aw okay. Then tomorrow let’s have breakfast together!”

“Okay,” Kuroko says, and he gives the blonde a smile before disappearing off to gather supplies for a shower.

After he’s showered and in fresh pyjamas, he settles into bed with a book. Kise doesn’t come into the bedroom for another hour, and by then Kuroko is already turned over towards the wall, blankets pulled up high and his eyes closed as he tries to fall asleep.

University is already far more exhausting than he imagined it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is kind of a bit of a feeler? If people like it I'll put more effort into it, but for now it's just something random I'm writing that idk what I'm doing with. 
> 
> So please let me know if you like this and I'll post more. 
> 
> The second chapter starts with a really fucking stupid and hilarious scene between Kagami and Aomine so look forward to that at least.


	2. Vampires probably aren't vegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko runs into Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for this chapter: blow jobs, biting, blood

Aomine: “So do you eat out?”

Kagami: “What, like restaurants?”

Aomine: “Yeah, _that’s_ what I mean.”

Kuroko and Kise glance at each other. “Aomine-kun, don’t tease Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, stepping closer.

“It’s too easy though,” Aomine smirks. He turns back to Kagami. “What do you think of water sports?”

“It’s the middle of winter, all the pools are closed?”

Aomine and Kise start cracking up, and Kuroko frowns. “You’re being immature,” he says.

“I don’t get it,” Kagami says, looking adorably confused.

“Just ignore them, they’re being stupid,” Kuroko says, patting Kagami on the shoulder.

Kagami brightens up at his touch, though Aomine turns sour at that, and Kise pouts. Aomine’s eyes go wide as Kuroko sits down in between him and Kagami on the couch.

“ _Whoa, whoa, whoa_.”

“What?” Kuroko asks, curious and confused at the expression on his childhood friend’s face.

“You can’t just go around smelling like that, Tetsu.”

“Smelling like what?”

“Smelling like _sex_.”

Kuroko blushes furiously. “I have not been having sex so I don’t know where that’s coming from.”

“No, no, I mean. Your pheromones. You _want_ to have sex.”

Kuroko blushes even harder, shifting uncomfortably. “Aomine-kun, that’s hardly any of your business.”

“It is when you’re walking around smelling like that!”

“Well I can’t help it!” Kuroko huffs, thoroughly annoyed now.

“Let me fuck you, that’ll take care of that.”

Kuroko stares at him, eyes wide. “ _What_?”

“Let me fuck you,” Aomine repeats, completely casually as if it’s the most normal request in the world, and as if Kise and Kagami aren’t right beside them. “Then I won’t have to suffer from you smelling all turned on.”

“I- _No_.” Kuroko stands up and walks away, shaking his head and still blushing _so_ deeply at the direction of their conversation. He hears Aomine and Kagami getting into a fight over him again, and then Kise joins in, saying _he_ wants Kuroko. Kuroko is over it. As they’re all arguing over him, he slips out of the room.

He ends up in the library, and as he’s wandering the aisles looking for books to distract himself, he sees a familiar head of bright red hair.

“Akashi-kun,” he says in surprise.

“Kuroko,” the redheaded man says, smiling sweetly. “It’s nice to run into you. How are you?”

“A little tired. My friends have been a bit… annoying…”

“Oh? Are they perhaps arguing over you again?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

Akashi smiles. “It’s easy to tell when you smell like that.”

Kuroko covers his face and resists the urge to groan. “You can smell it too?”

“Sorry. Does that bother you?”

“A little,” Kuroko says with a frown. “I don’t want everyone smelling me.”

“It’s not a bad smell,” Akashi says. “It’s quite intoxicating, actually. It makes people want to be in your company.”

“Still, it’s annoying.”

“I can imagine so. Well, don’t worry about me pestering you to get into bed. If you sleep with me it’ll be your choice completely.”

Kuroko finds himself blushing a little at Akashi’s words. He does like Akashi… and he’s more polite than Aomine, and less annoying than Kise. And sad as Kuroko is to say it, he’s less of an idiot than Kagami.

“I was just about to go visit Murasakibara. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Sure, that would be nice,” Kuroko nods. Akashi smiles warmly and holds his arm out. Kuroko bites his lip and takes it. _Embarrassing_ …

They head to Murasakibara’s room, and Akashi enters it without knocking. The tall purple-haired man is in the kitchen area, gathering snacks together.

“Hello, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko says as they enter.

“Kuro-chin! You came as well,” Murasakibara smiles. He sets down a couple of plates of chips and crackers on the coffee table.

“Where’s Himuro-san?” Kuroko asks.

Murasakibara smirks a little. “He’s asleep. I tired him out.”

“I see,” Akashi says with an amused smile. Kuroko is blushing again.

For a while the trio chats, Akashi asking about Murasakibara’s classes, Murasakibara telling them excitedly about the new bakery that just opened near campus. Eventually the bedroom door opens and Himuro appears, rather underdressed, and he promptly yelps when he sees the company and disappears back into the bedroom.

“Well that was amusing,” Akashi says.

Himuro reappears a few minutes later, fully dressed this time.

“Atsushi, you should have told me you had guests,” he says.

“You were sleeping, how could I have told you?”

Himuro frowns, but he still sits down beside his partner, and Murasakibara tugs him into his lap.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Akashi says, standing.

“Oh you don’t have to leave now that I’m here,” Himuro says, frowning.

“Incubi are distracting to be around,” Akashi says, the corners of his lips twitching.

“Oh,” Himuro says, and he giggles.

“Again?” Murasakibara asks him. Himuro shrugs.

Kuroko and Akashi say goodbye and then leave, the blue haired male catching Himuro jumping into Murasakibara’s arms out of the corner of his eye as he shuts the door.

“Everyone’s hooking up,” Kuroko comments. “Or at least they want to.”

“Believe me I know,” Akashi says, and Kuroko blushes a little. Right. The pheromones.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko begins. Akashi stops and looks at him. “Can we go back to your room?”

Akashi positively beams. “Of course. Anything you want.”

He holds his arm out again for Kuroko take, and starts leading him through the halls and back to his room. Akashi has his own private room, something Kuroko is quite glad for at the moment. Roommates would just be exhausting right now. Akashi lets him in, and Kuroko gazes around in surprise. He hasn’t been here before, and it’s much larger than the normal rooms he’s seen at uni, and it’s filled with expensive furniture.

“My father wants me to have the best even here,” Akashi says in explanation.

“It’s nice,” Kuroko says, turning back to Akashi to give him a smile.

Akashi nods and steps closer to him, carefully wrapping his hands around Kuroko’s waist. Kuroko leans in first, pressing his lips to Akashi’s gently. Akashi responds eagerly, deepening the kiss and darting his tongue out to lick at Kuroko’s mouth until he parts his lips. Akashi kisses nicely. The only person Kuroko’s kissed before was Aomine back in high school, and he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing so much, so he lets Akashi lead. Akashi picks him up, hooking Kuroko’s legs around his hips, a feat which Kuroko finds quite impressive given that Akashi is really not much taller than himself. He feels a little embarrassed at being carried, but he somehow can’t face the idea of telling Akashi to put him down either. Akashi carries him into the bedroom and sits him down on his double bed. He climbs over Kuroko and kisses him again.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says in between light kisses.

“Mm?”

“What are we going to do?”

Akashi sits back and looks at him. “Whatever you wish. What do you want to do?”

Kuroko blushes. “I, erm-”

“Is there anything you’d be uncomfortable with?”

“I… don’t know. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Akashi smiles at him. “That’s cute.”

Kuroko frowns. “No it’s not. I’m not cute.”

Akashi grins and leans in again, sucking on Kuroko’s bottom lip. “You’re _adorable_.”

He moves to Kuroko’s neck, licking and sucking on the skin, and Kuroko wonders if the vampire man will bite him with his fangs. He knows vampires can make them elongate when they want to feed, that usually they’re retracted. From everything he’s heard about vampires, they seem to like feeding from their partners during sex. Kuroko’s a little nervous. He really wouldn’t mind if Akashi fed from him, actually the idea is kind of sexy, but he’d like to be asked first.

Akashi neither asks nor bites him with his fangs, though he does continue to suck and nibble on Kuroko’s neck, and Kuroko wonders if it’ll leave a mark. He kind of hopes it leaves a mark. He feels like his body is burning. Akashi keeps running a hand lightly over him, just a gentle teasing touch, and Kuroko needs more. He pulls up his shirt, exposing his stomach and chest, and Akashi growls at the back of his throat at the sight. He leans down and bites the soft flesh of Kuroko’s stomach, just below his belly button, and Kuroko inhales sharply, his heels digging into the bed.

“You like it when I bite you?” Akashi asks him softly. Kuroko doesn’t know how to form words anymore so he just nods. “Can I take these off?” the vampire asks, his hands resting on the waistband of Kuroko’s pants. He nods again.

Akashi slides them down, taking Kuroko’s underwear with them, and Kuroko feels a little embarrassed at being naked in front of someone in such an intimate setting. He feels a slight urge to cover himself, but he resists. He squeaks when Akashi opens his legs, and the vampire man leans down and licks at his inner thigh before biting him there.

“A-Akashi-kun!” Kuroko gasps out.

“Mmm?” The vampire glances up at him through his eyelashes. They’re long and dark red, so dark they’re almost black, but not quite. Like the colour of wine, or blood when in large quantities. How appropriate.

He finally presses his lips to the tip of Kuroko’s cock, kissing down its length gently. He moves back up and darts his tongue out, then he sucks the head a little. Kuroko is panting softly, and he props himself up on his elbows to be able to see Akashi better. The vampire swallows him, taking his entire length into his mouth and sucking expertly. His mouth feels incredible, hot and wet, burning into Kuroko’s sensitive skin. Kuroko’s head falls back, and he moans wantonly, his fingers gripping Akashi’s expensive bedsheets tightly. He feels a tightness coiling in his abdomen, and he gasps and whines softly, unable to hold back the noises. He comes a minute later, crying out gently as he releases in Akashi’s mouth. The vampire licks him a few more times as Kuroko comes down from the high, then sits back, licking his red lips.

Kuroko feels boneless, just lying there exhausted, unable to speak. He tugs at Akashi’s arms to pull him down on top of him, and he kisses him gently.

“How are you feeling?” Akashi asks when they separate.

“Amazing. I didn’t expect it to be that good,” Kuroko admits shyly.

“You’ve never had anyone do that before?” Akashi asks. Kuroko shakes his head. “Not even your friend, Aomine?”

“Believe me, he wishes I had let him.”

“Well,” Akashi leans in and kisses him. “I’m glad you chose me.”

“Um, Akashi-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Should I-?” he gestures towards Akashi’s crotch. The vampire smiles.

“If you want to. Don’t feel like you have to do anything in return. That’s not how relationships work.”

“But do you want me to?”

Akashi stares at him intensely for a moment. “Yes,” he says. His eyes are glowing a little, the usual red transforming into a sort of golden colour. Kuroko knows what that means.

“Akashi-kun, do you want to bite me?”

Akashi looks surprised, his eyes fading back to red a little. “Are you seriously offering that? It will hurt, you know.”

“I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Akashi smiles. “Okay.”

He sits back and pulls Kuroko up, pulling him into his lap so that his legs are on either side of him. Akashi kisses his neck, then he opens his mouth and suddenly there’s two pinpricks of sharp pain searing into Kuroko’s skin. He winces, but he doesn’t flinch. The pain throbs for a few moments, then it fades into a feeling Kuroko wasn’t expecting; utter pleasure. The feeling courses through him, settling in the pit of his stomach. He thinks he might have moaned, but he isn’t sure. Akashi pulls back after a minute, and he licks over the bite wound before modestly wiping his stained lips. Kuroko presses his fingers to the bite, expecting to find a bloodied mess, but instead only two faint, small scratches where Akashi’s fangs had been.

“What-?”

“Vampire saliva heals humans. The wound will heal completely, it shouldn’t scar,” Akashi explains. “Though the more I bite you the less effective my saliva will become and eventually my bites will leave permanent marks.”

“That’s kind of sexy, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says in a total deadpan voice.

Akashi laughs. “I am intrigued that you think so.” He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly.

“Are you all right?” Kuroko asks.

“I am in heaven right now.” His eyes open and they’re golden again, but it’s slightly different. They seem less intense now. Kuroko realises that it’s because they’re not glowing anymore. “You taste incredible.”

Kuroko blushes. “Thank you…”

Akashi gets out of bed and walks to his wardrobe. He pulls out a pair of sweatpants and then pulls them on. “Wait here a moment, I’ll get you something to eat. You need to replenish after losing your blood.”

Kuroko nods, he _is_ feeling a little woozy. He lays down and tries to relax. Trying to relax, however, ends up turning into falling dead asleep. He’s completely zonked, and he doesn’t wake up until it’s morning. There aren’t any windows in Akashi’s room, so when he groggily sits up, he thinks it might still be night time. He checks his phone and sees that it is indeed morning though.

Akashi sleeps in late. Despite being a ‘creature of the night’ and having a mild aversion to the sun, he has to keep up a normal timetable to attend university. Mostly. Kuroko slips out of bed at around eight, which really isn’t that early, but he figures Akashi will still be out for a while. He picks up his clothes from the night before, not really wanting to dress in worn clothing, but he doesn’t have anything else and he’s not confident about doing the whole ‘wearing the boyfriend’s oversized shirt’ thing since Akashi’s clothes are all so expensive. Though he does think Akashi would appreciate Kuroko wearing his clothes. He’s kind of possessive like that.

He heads out of the bedroom, wrapping his cardigan around his waist. It’s cold. He heads to the kitchen and pokes around, looking at what Akashi has in stock. He’s delighted to find he has coffee, so he sets about making himself at home. Unfortunately, when he checks the fridge he finds that there’s no milk, though as he pushes things around he sees there’s a carton of soymilk. He wonders if Akashi is vegan, which is somehow amusing considering he’s a vampire and he bites people. Kuroko tips the carton up to pour into the mug of black coffee and nearly drops it when what comes out isn’t milk but _blood_.

Well there goes the idea of coffee.

He tips out the now tainted coffee and puts the soymilk carton back in the fridge, making a mental note to never go searching in supernatural people’s homes ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the conversation with Aomine and Kagami at the start lmao. The lines were given to me by my friend Harm, so the credit for this hilarity is sadly not mine. 
> 
> Also the blood in a soymilk carton isn't mine either. It comes from the webseries Carmilla. I just thought it was kind of hilarious and wanted to use it. Actually... that idea is what made me start this story. I wanted to do a vampire roommate sort of thing and then it just grew into this AU. So thanks Carmilla!
> 
> Also I added Aomine/Kagami, Kagami/Kise, and Aomine/Kise to the ship tags because there may be stuff with just two of them rather than all three all the time. (are u guys looking forward to that threesome scene tho cos i am)


	3. Cat senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this one relatively short, it's only like 1k words. I am in an awful mood so it may have affected this chapter. 
> 
> Content warnings: hand jobs, anal fingering (god i hate that word), Mura is a total catboy furry

The day starts with Murasakibara waking up to Himuro laying on top of him. They’re both still naked from the night before, and Himuro’s skin feels like silk against Murasakibara’s. He wonders how he got there though. Either he subconsciously climbed onto Murasakibara during the night, or Murasakibara pulled him there himself in his own sleep. Either way it doesn’t matter, it’s still cute and he’s really not that heavy. But Murasakibara is getting hungry. He hates waking Himuro, just because he’s so beautiful when he sleeps, and the nekomata doesn’t want to disturb something so peaceful. But food is ultimately more important in the end.

He gently rolls Himuro off him and onto his back, and the incubus makes a soft moan before blinking his eyes open. His lashes are dark and long, and flutter prettily as he wakes.

“Atsushi?” he says sleepily.

“You were on top of me,” Murasakibara says.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It was cute.”

Himuro smiles, and he leans over and presses a kiss to Murasakibara’s lips. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Can we go to the new bakery? I want something from there.”

“We can’t go out for breakfast every day, you know,” Himuro says. He sees his partner’s pout and he smiles. “But we can go today. Get dressed then.”

Murasakibara gets up and starts getting ready, and as he’s putting on his clothes, a strong scent hits him. He whips around, staring at Himuro who’s also getting dressed

“Muro-chin,” he says seriously.

“Hm?”

“You smell.”

Himuro looks offended. “Do I? I thought I was fine.”

“Not that kind of smell. You’re turned on again,” Murasakibara says.

Himuro stares at him then smiles. “That cat’s nose of yours is very in tune with things.” He reaches up and rubs the fluffy lavender ears atop Murasakibara’s head.

“I’m not doing you,” the nekomata says. He swats Himuro’s hip with his tail.

“That’s fine.”

“Take care of it yourself.”

Himuro laughs. “You’re so unhelpful.”

“I’m not doing you. I’m too hungry.” Though Murasakibara pushes Himuro against the dresser, running his hands across the smaller man’s body.

“I thought you told me to take care of it myself?” Himuro murmurs.

“Shut up.”

He sticks to his word, and he just jerks Himuro off with his hand, though he does also slip his other hand between the incubus’ legs and slide a finger into him, making Himuro moan and whimper. He always makes such needy noises, a trait of being a sex spirit. If he were a more modest person, Murasakibara might be embarrassed by the loud noises his partner makes, but he actually quite enjoys them. He wants the whole campus to know Himuro is his. He gets jealous when Himuro talks to other people, he wants all of the incubus’ attention on him and him only. He’s a little possessive.

Himuro lifts one leg up and wraps it around Murasakibara’s hips, rocking against him a little. Murasakibara strokes his insides, and Himuro whimpers, coming between them over Murasakibara’s hand. The nekomata pulls away, looking at his fingers that are coated in liquid.

“Now I’m all messy,” he complains.

Himuro smiles wickedly and picks up his hand, and he licks off his own come while looking his partner in the eye.

“You’re gross, Muro-chin.”

The incubus just laughs. “Get dressed.”

The pair are soon heading outside, walking in the cold winter air across campus, their hands clasped together.

“Do you have any classes today, Atsushi?” Himuro asks.

“No, I’m free all day,” Murasakibara responds. “I was thinking of visiting Aka-chin.”

“That would be nice.”

“Do you have classes, Muro-chin?”

“Just one, in the afternoon.” He leans against his partner’s shoulder, sighing comfortably, and Murasakibara reaches over and pats his head.

They head to the bakery, and Himuro buys Murasakibara a bunch of different things, savoury rolls as well as a few cakes for later. They sit by the window, sipping mugs of hot chocolate as they eat. Himuro just watches his partner, smiling as he gobbles down his food eagerly. Murasakibara notices him staring after a while.

“What?” he asks through a mouthful of a cheese and bacon roll.

“You’re just cute. I like watching you eat.”

“That’s weird. Why?”

Himuro laughs softly. “You’re just happy when you eat, and it makes me happy too.”

Murasakibara stares at him for a moment. “You’re cheesy, Muro-chin.”

“I suppose so,” Himuro smiles.

After breakfast, they return to the dorms. Murasakibara puts their mini TV on a cooking channel, while Himuro curls up against him to do some studying. He tries to persuade his partner into studying with him, but the suggestion is refused. The cat boy really is lazy when he wants to be. Which is most of the time, unfortunately.

After a while of watching TV, Murasakibara falls asleep on the couch, his long legs hanging over the side. Himuro has to move to the floor since they won’t both fit. He leaves for his class around midday, giving Murasakibara a kiss on the forehead before he goes. The nekomata ends up sleeping through most of the afternoon, and when he wakes up he hears Himuro rustling around in the little kitchenette. Murasakibara sits up, yawning. He doesn’t feel the need to text Akashi since he never actually told him he’d be coming over in the first place.

“Muro-chiiin,” he whines, stretching back to look at Himuro upside down.

“You’re finally awake. Have you moved at all since I left?”

“Nope.”

Himuro sighs, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Give me snacks and kisses.”

Himuro laughs. “I can manage that. Speaking of snacks, do you want dinner now? It’s a little early still, but-”

“Yes,” Murasakibara interrupts. He stands up and goes over to his partner to assist him.

They don’t have much in the way of appliances. They have a rice cooker, a kettle, and a microwave, as well as a mini fridge. Not really enough for Murasakibara to express his culinary creativity. Still, they make do.

They settle on the couch again, though Himuro seems to be somewhat distracted. Murasakibara can smell him again, a sweet scent that makes the nekomata feel kind of tingly all over. Himuro is nibbling at his ear, and finally Murasakibara gives in and scoops the incubus into his lap.

“We have sex too much,” he says as Himuro is sucking on his neck.

“You don’t like it?”

“I do, but we do it a lot.”

“Would you rather we did it less?”

“No, I’m just saying we do it a lot.”

“Well that’s what you signed up for when you agreed to date me,” Himuro says, smiling widely.

“You’re so needy,” Murasakibara says. “I’m tired though, can you ride me or something?”

“You’re still tired after that nap you had?”

“Mmhm.”

Himuro scoffs, pulling Murasakibara up. “Okay, come on, bed is better.”


	4. Woes of being a single fox in winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsunes go into heat at a certain time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries to make it seem as if Aomine and Kagami have been into Kise from the start despite never having shown them interacting* 
> 
> This is what happens when you don't plan and just dive into the deep end. 
> 
> The chapters with Aomine and Kagami are my favs cos I love writing them just tearing into each other tbh. 
> 
> Content warnings: heat cycles (I barely touch on it tho) (yes I looked up fox mating cycles so I could write about kitsune Kise being in heat shame me), past Aokuro mention (sort of???????)

“My shifter form is bigger than yours,” Kagami says, looking cocky as hell.

“Oi shut the fuck up. Size doesn’t matter,” Aomine snaps at him.

“Mm, I don’t know about _that_ ,” Kise says from where he’s lounging on the sofa.

The other two ignore him though. Or maybe his comment is what fuels them further.

“You wanna fucking go?” Aomine growls, gripping Kagami by the front of his shirt.

“Talk less do more, asshole,” Kagami growls back. He pushes Aomine off him and Kise peeks over the back of the couch to see him transforming into his tiger form. Kise shakes his head. Aomine follows after him, dropping down and shifting, and then suddenly there’s two very large and angry cats in the living area.

“Just, try not to make a mess,” Kise says with a sigh.

They paw and lunge at each other, wrestling for a while and just generally being rambunctious boys. Eventually they start getting a little too rough and Kise hops up, walking around to them and gently pushing them apart, hoping he’s not going to get a hand bitten off.

“Boys, relax,” he says. The cats growl at him but don’t attack each other anymore. They shapeshift back, and Kise is very aware that there are now two incredibly attractive and completely naked men in the room.

And he’s a fox spirit. And it’s winter. And foxes go into heat in winter.

Kise feels a little faint.

“What’s wrong with you?” Aomine asks with a raised brow.

“Nothing, nothing,” Kise mumbles. He returns to the couch, dropping back down and hugging his tail.

Scowling, Kagami goes to get dressed, but Aomine has other plans. He picks up Kise’s legs and drops onto the couch next to him, sitting Kise’s legs down in his lap.

“Aominecchi!”

“What?”

“You’re _naked_.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Put some clothes on! _Geez_ ,” Kise says, and he’s blushing. Aomine narrows his eyes at him, and Kise shies away from him a little. “What?” he asks nervously.

“Kise, you smell kinda weird.”

“That’s not very nice!”

“No, I hadn’t noticed cause Tetsu’s been hanging around smelling like sex and vampires, but…” Aomine leans into him and sniffs. He raises a brow at Kise, his lips curling up. “Why are _you_ smelling like this now?”

Kise covers his face. “JUST IGNORE IT.”

“Did you want Tetsu _that_ bad?” Aomine snickers.

“Shut up! This has nothing to do with Kurokocchi!”

“Oh? Then what is it? Was it seeing Kagami and I fighting? We _are_ impressive. Well at least I am.”

“No, it’s…” Kise pauses. “It’s winter time.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And I’m a kitsune.”

“Once again: yeah, and?”

Kise huffs. “And I’m in heat, okay!? Geez.” Aomine stares at him for a moment before breaking into laughter. “Shut up, Aominecchi! This is not funny!”

Kagami comes back out then, stumbling upon a naked and hysterical Aomine, and a very blushy Kise.

“What the hell is going on here?” he asks.

“Kise’s in heat!” Aomine says.

Kise smacks him.

“Ohh, I was wondering what the smell was,” Kagami says. He sits down on the floor by the couch.

Kise groans. “Aominecchi, just, _please_ , go get dressed.”

“Is my body too distracting for you?” Aomine grins. Kise smacks him again. “Fine, fine. Never knew you were into me like that.”

Kise screeches and lunges out for him but he’s already out of reach. When Aomine is gone, and Kise can think again, he decides he definitely needs coffee, so he gets up and goes to the kitchen area. Kagami follows him, leaning against the counter and watching.

“I didn’t know kitsunes went into heat,” he says.

“Well we do,” Kise says, slightly annoyed.

“So how does it work?”

“What do you mean, ‘how does it work’?” Kise asks.

“Well I mean do you just get really horny?”

He blushes and makes a sort of groan at the back of his throat. “Um. Yeah. We overheat a lot easier like this too.”

“So you’re always feeling warm?” Kagami asks. Kise nods. For a moment Kagami is silent, then he steps closer to Kise, and rests his hand on the kitsune’s upper arm.

“What are you doing, Kagamicchi?” Kise asks, glancing up at him. He feels kind of weird.

“You _do_ feel really hot. Huh,” Kagami says.

“I’m not a kid with a temperature!” Kise exclaims, wriggling away from him.

“Why are you making hot coffee when you feel like you’re on fire?”

“I need caffeine.”

Kagami follows him back over to the couch. “You have a really fluffy tail,” he says.

Kise blushes. “Uh, thanks?”

Aomine comes back out and sits down right on top of Kagami.

“Get off me, you-!”

“So, Kise. How long does this last?” Aomine asks, ignoring Kagami’s attempts to shove him off.

“Three months.”

Both of the werecats stare at him in surprise.

“Really?” Kagami asks.

“Yes, really.”

“Who you gonna sniff after now that Tetsu is taken?” Aomine asks.

“Why don’t I go after _you_ , Aominecchi?” Kise says, glaring at him.

“Well I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed,” Aomine says.

“What?” Kise deadpans.

“What? You’re hot,” Aomine says with a shrug.

“Is all I am a pretty face?” Kise says, rolling his eyes. “You just want to get in someone’s pants and I’m the closest.”

“Actually, Kagami is the closest.”

“Whatever! Fuck _him_ , then!”

“What, you wouldn’t do me?” Aomine asks, smiling.

“Aominecchi, I’m really not looking for a one night stand,” Kise sighs.

“Who says _I_ am?”

He eyes the other man suspiciously. “So you want to date me?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Kise tips his head back, closing his eyes. “Uhhhh, I’m way too tired to deal with this. Talk to me after I’ve had a cold shower.”

“Feeling a bit hot and bothered?” Aomine snickers.

“Yes, so shut up,” Kise snaps. He stands and leaves, shaking his head as he goes.

Things get a little weird after that. In the following days, Kise starts noticing both Aomine and Kagami going out of their way to be nice to him, _gentlemanly_ even. One day Kise is distracted and drops a mug while he’s doing dishes, which Kagami catches for him right before it hits the ground. It’s practically a Disney romance moment when Kagami smiles at him and tells him to be more careful, Kise left with a somewhat fluttering heart. And then a few days later, he almost trips over his own feet when he realises the soup he’s cooking on the stove is burning, and Aomine, who was in the room, comes over and helps him up like a prince. Kise finds himself blushing more and more as the days pass and both boys continue to act so nice and sweet to him. He swears something must have happened to them, maybe they finally found someone to hook up with. Probably each other. They don’t seem any different towards each other, though. Aomine is still doing everything in his power to piss Kagami off. Kise is very confused.

The werecats finally head back to their own dorm when Kuroko return, and Kise is immediately hit with the tell-tale smells of sex, and also bloodthirsty, nocturnal predators. It makes him a little jealous. Not of Akashi, Kise had pretty much accepted from the start that he was never going to have a relationship with Kuroko, so he’s really not bothered by the vampire. He’s jealous because Kuroko seems so _happy_. Kise wants that. Then he almost fractures his hand when he grips his mug of coffee tightly when images of Kagami and Aomine pop into his mind.

“Kurokocchi?” he says, still deciding if he wants to bring this up.

“Yes, Kise-kun?”

“Mm… I think… there’s someone I like. A few someones, actually.”

Kuroko blinks at him a few times. “Is one of them me still?”

“Well, sort of. But I know nothing’s going to happen with us. I’m referring to two other people,” Kise says.

Kuroko walks over to where he’s seated on the couch and sits down next to him. “Let me guess, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun?”

Kise blushes and fiddles with his tail. “Y-Yes. They’ve just… been so extra sweet to me lately. Kagamicchi has always been lovely towards me to begin with, but I don’t know it feels kind of different now. And Aominecchi is being a lot less gross than he usually is. I don’t know, they’re both just being super nice.”

“Kise-kun, you realise both of them are interested in you, right?”

“What?” Kise tilts his head in confusion. “No, they both like _you_.”

“Well yes, but they like you as well. Aomine-kun tells me this quite frequently, actually.”

“Don’t tell me he says anything gross, does he?”

Kuroko gave him a sort of amused but sympathetic look. “I won’t tell you then.”

“So, what, they’re both trying to woo me?” Kise asks, deciding to ignore Kuroko’s answer.

“I believe so.”

“Is this only because you’re taken now and I’m the backup?” Kise asks, narrowing his eyes.

“I think they just weren’t as focused on you before because you weren’t in heat until recently, whereas I… er… you know,” Kuroko says, blushing.

Kise definitely knows. Kuroko had basically been walking around with a sign on his back saying ‘please fuck me’ for six months. Humans are so easy to interpret.

“So, they liked me but you were just taking their attention mostly?”

“Yes, that’s right. Honestly though, Aomine-kun never properly liked me. We experimented a little in high school but we both made it clear it was just practice, that we weren’t actually interested in each other. He was probably just acting out of expectations before,” Kuroko explains. “Now that I’m not, ah- _distracting_ him anymore, he can focus on someone he’s genuinely interested in.” He nods towards Kise. “Besides, I’ve seen him flirt with you plenty, even before I was with Akashi-kun.”

“Hm… I guess. So… what do I do about them?”

“That’s up to you.”

“Real helpful advice, Kurokocchi,” Kise says with a playful smile.

Kuroko pokes him on the arm. “I’m not going to tell you what to do with your life.”

“I know, I know.” Kise sighs. “I suppose I have some figuring out to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gargling noises* 
> 
> I thought this chapter was longer cos in my word doc this story is over 7k words but I think a lot of that is future parts that I've written in advance. 
> 
> Idk who I'm going to write next. Either more OT3 or maybe Mayumibu (cos i lov them uwu) 
> 
> Keen as a bean.


	5. Delicate flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought this fic was dead, didn't you?
> 
> Well it wasn't. I was just focused on other things. I think I last updated it in November last year (I just checked and it was actually the end of October), at that time I'd also started Nano and then when I dropped that I had started Chemicals. And then I've been working on that monster for the past few months. I didn't have time to focus on much else until recently. 
> 
> Anyways. Hopefully you enjoy this. I hope it's still funny. Being funny is hard. It's like a real effort for me since I am so unfunny.

“Senpai, how do you tell two people who are rivals that you want to have a threesome with them both?”

Kasamatsu actually spits his coffee out, spraying it over the table and a bit in Kise’s face.

“The fuck!?”

“That was very hot coffee,” Kise says, wiping the drops off his cheek.

“Kise, what the hell?”

“Just asking. You’re older than me so you have more experience, right?” Kise says.

Kasamatsu gives him an unimpressed stare. “That’s…  _ really _ flawed logic.”

“Can you help me or not?”

“Or not! Definitely or not!”

“Sheesh! Fine! There’s no need to be rude about it!”

“Kise, most people don’t just drop that sort of question on their  _ study partner _ ,” Kasamatsu says in a gentle but strained voice.

“Well, who else am I meant to ask?”

“Don’t you have another human friend? The one with blue hair?”

“Yeah, but he’s never had a threesome. And he was a virgin until last week.”

“I  _ so _ do not need to know that. And what makes you think  _ I’ve _ had a threesome?” Kasamatsu asks, flicking Kise on the forehead.

“Ow! And I dunno. Girls seem to like you a lot.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to have a threesome.”

“Okay, okay. Forget it,” Kise says, waving his hand.

They’re silent for a moment. Then Kasamatsu looks up from his book.

“Who are you even talking about, anyway?”

Kise smiles shyly. “Uh, Kurokocchi’s best friend and his roommate.”

“The two shifters?”

“Yeah!”

“Jesus. Good luck with them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kise. You are a delicate flower.”

“I’m not that delicate!” Kise huffs.

“ _ One _ of those guys will snap you in half just by looking at you, so  _ two _ of them?”

“Are you implying we’ll have such rough, kinky sex that I won’t be able to walk to class afterwards?” Kise asks with hooded eyes.

Kasasmatsu blushes. “Absolutely not. We’re dropping this. Now do your damn essay.”

* * *

Kise decides he’s never going to get anywhere just pining silently, so that night he decides to head over to Aomine and Kagami’s room. Kuroko is gone again, no doubt with Akashi, so Kise doesn’t have to worry about telling him where he’s going. He arrives at Aomine and Kagami’s door and knocks briefly before entering. They both leap up immediately when they smell him, and Kise blushes.

“Kise,” the two werecats say at the same time.

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi,” Kise nods in greeting. “How are you this evening?”

“Good,” Kagami answers. “We just had dinner, sorry you missed it.”

“That’s okay,” Kise says with a smile. “I’m not really hungry anyway.”

“Want to come hang with us?” Aomine asks.

“That was the plan.” Kise walks over to them at the couch and plops down between them. “So what shall we do?”

He’s so nervous and awkward, he’d planned to come in and just confess his attraction to the both of them, but he’s far too embarrassed. He decides he’ll wait for an ‘opportune moment’.

“Let’s play Mario Kart,” Kagami suggests.

“Fuck. No,” Aomine snarls.

Kise smiles, feeling a little more relaxed. “You suck at it so badly, Aominecchi.”

“Shuddap!”

Kise giggles. “It’s so cute how you run straight off the course and get stuck.”

Aomine blushes and growls. Kise feels his heart fluttering and his cheeks burning, and he smiles happily. Kagami jumps up to set up the console, and Aomine starts complaining to Kise about the game.

“I’m just saying, those little fuckers on Peach Beach can get fucked in the ass.”

Kise laughs. “They’re so easy to avoid though!”

“They are fucking not!”

“Maybe we should play Double Dash and we can team up. I’ll drive and you can throw the shells for me.”

Aomine is blushing again, and Kise’s heart speeds up. “Sure,” Aomine says.

Kagami comes back over looking a little sour, and he hands the others controllers.

“You okay, Kagamicchi?” Kise asks, feeling a little shy again.

“Yeah, fine,” Kagami says, giving Kise a smile.

Kise nods, then they start playing. Of course, Aomine ends up failing miserably, driving off the roads and yelling at Kagami and Kise to help him. Kagami comes along and slams into his kart to get him back on the road, meanwhile Kise is giggling as he crosses the finish line first. The two shifters start wrestling with each other, Kise watching with a strange sort of affection. He decides now might be the time.

“So, I really like you both,” he blurts out.

Kagami and Aomine immediately pause their roughhousing to stare at Kise.

“What?” Kagami asks dumbly.

“I like you,” Kise repeats.

“Yeah, we like you too, Kise,” Aomine says.

“No, no, you misunderstand me. I  _ like _ you.”

The two shifters blink at him for a moment, Kise looking back and forth between them, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly Aomine is leaning into him, cupping his face and kissing him. Kise squeaks in surprise, flicking his tail. Kagami yelps and tries to push Aomine away.

“Hey, he said he likes me too,” he says.

“Aominecchi!” Kise whines when he’s free.

Aomine licks his lips. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Well what about me?” Kagami asks.

“Yes, well, I’ve been meaning to talk to you two about this…” Kise begins awkwardly. “I would like to, um, be with both of you…”

“What, you mean like date both of us separately?” Kagami asks with a puzzled expression.

“No, I mean, um, in a threesome…” Kise explains.

“Hey, Kagami’s hot, you’re hot,  _ I’m  _ definitely hot, so I’m game,” Aomine says.

“Ahomine!” Kagami hisses, covering his face in embarrassment.

Aomine grins and pulls his hands away, then leans in and kisses Kagami too.

“Gyah! Don’t do that without warning me!”

Aomine just shrugs.

“I want to kiss Kagamicchi now too!” Kise says, bouncing on the spot.

Kagami blushes and nods, leaning in and kissing Kise sweetly. Aomine starts nudging him until he pulls away, then Aomine kisses Kise again. Kise feels warm all over, and his head feels pleasantly fuzzy. Kagami starts kissing his neck and Kise moans, feeling like he might faint from how hot he feels all over. He’s still in the middle of his heat, and his whole body is on fire, his heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears as Aomine and Kagami kiss him. For a while the trio just kiss, though both Aomine and Kagami start smelling incredibly good to Kise, better than they did before, and Kise moans and whines, squirming a little underneath them.

“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi,” he gasps.

His two partners seem to grasp what he’s trying to convey, and they help scoop him up onto his feet. They barely make it to the bedroom, Kagami and Aomine keep pushing him against the walls on the way and kissing and biting him wherever they can reach. He falls into one of the beds, he’s not sure whose it is, bodies on top of him kissing and touching everywhere. When one of the shifters slides their hand down his pants, it’s heaven. Actual kitsune in heat heaven, and he yelps loudly from the pleasure. He feels a wet press between his legs and yelps again, looking down to find Aomine settled between his thighs, sliding his fingers in and out of Kise’s body. 

“Aominecchi, what are you going to do?” Kise asks somewhat breathlessly.

“Whaddaya think?” Aomine snorts. 

“Not both of you,” Kise says, eyes widening. 

“Why not? It’ll be hot,” Aomine says with a grin.

“For  _ you  _ maybe!” Kise squeaks. “I don’t want it to hurt! No, one of you.”

Aomine sulks. “Fine. It’s gonna be me then. Kagami can get a turn later.”

“Whatever,” Kagami mutters. “I don’t need to fuck him to have fun.”

“Kagamicchi that is so romanti-”

“Plus you have a mouth right? Any cavity will do,” Kagami continues.

Kise mentally smacks both himself and the two boys hovering over him. “ _ Nevermind _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maintain that Aomine is bad at Mario Kart. You'll never tell me otherwise.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is unsure, and Akashi is very sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akakuro chapter, since it was requested (a long time ago whoops). 
> 
> Content: Kawaii Kise, AoKiKaga fluff, Akakuro smut, Akashi being nice yet also not nice at the same time.

Kuroko wakes up to the sound of someone crying. It’s raining heavily, and he blinks his eyes sleepily and rolls over, looking to Kise’s bed, and he sees a shivering lump under the blankets. He hears Kise whispering to himself, but Kuroko can’t make out the words with the sound of the rain and thunder. He climbs out of bed, rubbing his arms as it’s so cold. He walks over to Kise’s bed and puts his hand on the lump.

“Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi,” Kise moans weakly. A hand pokes out from under the blankets and grabs onto Kuroko’s shirt, tugging him closer.

Kuroko lifts the blankets and slides in beside Kise, the blonde man hugging him tightly. Kuroko pulls the blankets over their heads and shuffles down, wrapping an arm around Kise. Kise sniffles and breaks down into little sobs, pressing his face into Kuroko’s neck. His giant, fluffy tail is tucked between his legs, pressing against Kuroko. His golden ears are flattened on his head in fear. Kuroko strokes them.

“Kise-kun, what’s wrong?”

“S-Storm, don’t like it,” Kise says. He whimpers when there’s a particularly loud crack of thunder.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Kuroko asks.

“I- I want Aominecchi and Kagamicchi,” Kise says, his voice breaking with another sob.

“Do you want me to call them?”

Kise nods against Kuroko’s neck, burying his face in, and Kuroko can feel hot tears dripping onto his skin.

“I need to get up to get my phone.”

“Don’t- Don’t leave me,” Kise whimpers, clinging to him tighter.

“I just need to get it from beside my bed. I’ll come right back,” Kuroko says, petting Kise’s ears again.

“O-Okay.”

Kuroko gets up and fetches his phone, returning to Kise’s bed and climbing back in. Kise clings to him immediately. Kuroko brings up his contacts and dials Aomine’s number. He doesn’t answer, so Kuroko calls again. Just as it’s about to go to voicemail again, he picks up.

“Tetsu? What is it?”

“I need you and Kagami-kun to come over, Kise-kun is very upset,” Kuroko says.

“What? What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” Aomine asks, sounding a little more awake and a little more concerned.

“He’s afraid of the thunderstorm, he’s asking for you both.”

Kuroko hears him whisper ‘ _ holy shit’ _ . “Yeah, okay, we’ll be over in a sec, tell him to hang on.”

The phone goes dead, and Kuroko sets it on Kise’s bedside table and returns to holding his roommate. Aomine has the spare key to their dorm, which Kuroko is glad for, he doesn’t want to leave Kise to let them in. He hears the door opening a few minutes later, and then Aomine and Kagami are in the bedroom.

“Kise,” Aomine says, walking over to the bed. He pulls back the covers a bit and leans over to press a kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

“Aominecchi,” Kise gasps, reaching out for him.

“Hey, Kuroko, can we push your bed over?” Kagami asks.

“Go ahead. As long as you put it back later,” Kuroko answers.

Aomine and Kagami push his bed over against Kise’s, and Aomine climbs on behind Kuroko, Kagami on Kise’s other side. Aomine presses a leg over Kuroko’s to nudge against Kise’s tail, and he reaches over Kuroko to hold Kise’s hand. The storm continues through the night, but Kise eventually manages to settle down and fall asleep. Kuroko wakes in the morning with Aomine half on top of him, and he’s too heavy to shrug off.

“Aomine-kun,” he mumbles, sort of pushing back against his friend and then falling back into place. He does this a few more times until Aomine wakes up.

“Oi, Tetsu, stop it. I’m trying to sleep.”

“We have class. Or at least I do. Can you get off me, please?”

Aomine groans but sits up. As they move, Kise and Kagami also stir. Kise rolls over and presses against Kagami, and the redhead tightens his arms around him. Kuroko smiles. He’s glad his friends have each other.

“You can go back to sleep now,” Kuroko says when he’s out of the beds. “Don’t taint my bed though. If you’re going to have sex, do it in Kise-kun’s bed only, please.”

“Geez, Tetsu, fine.” Aomine snuggles in against Kise’s back then. 

Kuroko goes to find clothes to wear then heads off for a shower. He steps out of the bathroom, clean and dressed, and nearly jumps when he sees someone who doesn’t belong sitting on the couch. 

“Sei-kun,” he says. “You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Akashi says, standing up. He walks over to Kuroko and starts kissing his neck.

Kuroko’s knees buckle a little, and he has to cling to Akashi so as not to fall over. “Ahh-what are you doing?” he asks weakly.

Akashi nibbles his neck. “Distracting you.”

“I have class,” Kuroko tries to protest.

“You don’t want to go to class.”

Well he’s spot on with that deduction, Kuroko thinks. No, making out with the sexy vampire definitely sounds better than a lecture, so Kuroko lets Akashi overtake him. Akashi scoops him up and carries him to the door. 

“Wait! Sei-kun! Don’t carry me out into the hall!” 

“And why not?” Akashi asks with an innocent smile.

“Because people will see and that’s embarrassing for me,” Kuroko says. He has to speak very clearly with Akashi because Akashi likes to twist words to suit his desires. 

“I fail to see how that’s a problem.”

Though sometimes he’s just stubborn. Kuroko sighs. He’s not getting out of this. He tries to hide his face as they go down the hall, but he’s distinguishable by his hair colour anyway, so it’s probably not helping much. As he looks up, he notices no one is laughing at him but instead appear to be in awe. Kuroko knows Akashi is popular, but it seems a little much. 

“Do people always stare at you like you’re the emperor,” he mutters in Akashi’s ear. 

“They’re not staring at  _ me _ , Tetsuya, they’re staring at  _ you _ ,” Akashi replies. 

“What?”

“They’re staring at  _ you _ ,” Akashi repeats. “They’re jealous of me for being with you.”

“Um, I think you have things mixed up. I’m quite sure  _ you’re  _ the one who’s desirable here,” Kuroko says, staring at his boyfriend in confusion.

Akashi flashes him a smile. “You have very attractive pheromones.”

“So I smell good?” Kuroko says with an unimpressed look. 

“It’s a little more than just that.”

“Would you care to explain then?” 

Akashi is still smiling as he says, “You’re emitting pheromones that essentially say ‘fuck me hard’ and at the same time also pheromones of satisfaction as if the former has just been served to you.”

“Um,  _ excuse me _ ?”

“Your scent these past weeks has been a mix of those. Very potent, by the way. I’ve never met a human who smells quite like you do,” Akashi says. “It’s almost as if you were in heat.”

Kuroko squeaks in embarrassment. “Geez, am I just that horny? I’m as bad as Kise-kun now?”

Akashi chuckles. “No, I’d say your level of sexual desire is about normal for a male your age. You’re just… more desirable than most humans.”

“Why? I’m not even good-looking,” Kuroko says honestly. 

Akashi sets him on his feet now they’re back in his room. 

“Nonsense. You’re adorable.”

“I’m no-”

Akashi interrupts immediately with, “If you deny it, I’ll tie you to the bed naked and will not stop ravishing you until you’re agreeable.”

Kuroko snaps his lips shut. That actually… sounds really good. He hasn’t seen Akashi for a few days due to both of them having class, so he’s a little more…  _ sensitive _ than usual. 

“I’m not attractive,” he says, testing. 

Akashi raises a brow. “Oh, so it’s going to be like that, is it?” Kuroko stares back, not giving in. “Well fine then, but just remember that  _ you  _ asked for it.”

* * *

Kuroko whimpers when Akashi thrusts inside him harshly again. He squirms a little, his stomach uncomfortably full. Akashi has come inside him four times, and Kuroko is wondering if vampires ever get worn out. It doesn’t seem like it by the way Akashi is going. 

“I’m-  _ hnn-  _ really- not attractive, Sei-kun,” he struggles to say. 

Akashi thrusts harder, making the bed creak and Kuroko moan. “Then I’ll just have to punish you more,” he says steadily. 

Kuroko yelps as Akashi thrusts hard again. His wrists are pulled up behind him, tied to the bedposts. His legs have been pushed open wide, Akashi between them and not giving him a moment of rest.

“But- I’m being- aahh- honest!” he says. Tears are blurring his vision and Akashi has turned into a hazy red. 

“If that’s what you believe, I’ll just have to keep going until you think otherwise,” Akashi replies. 

Kuroko whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut.  Akashi grabs the small shaving mirror he’s left on his bedside table and holds it up to Kuroko’s face. 

“See, you’re adorable,” he says. 

“I look terrible! I’m all weepy,” Kuroko moans, turning his head away. 

Akashi sets the mirror down and kisses him. “You look _delicious_.”

“Why are you even- hnn- with me?” 

Akashi doesn’t stop his movements. “You really want to do this now?”

“Maybe,” Kuroko mumbles. He gasps when Akashi presses against his abused prostate again. “It’s not just because I smell nice, is it?”

“That’s part of it,” Akashi says. “But I like you for who you are too. I like everything about you, your cuteness, your strength, your ability to have me completely whipped to be honest.”

Kuroko smiles, the expression quickly vanishing as he moans loudly again. “S-So I’m not boring?”

“Not at all,” Akashi says, kissing his cheek. “Now how much longer do I have to do this before you’ll accept how cute you are? Because I can go all night if you wish, but I think for your sake it’d be better if we stopped before then.”

Kuroko nods and whimpers again. “I’m cute, o-okay? Sort of.”

Akashi sighs, smiling. “That’ll do I suppose.”

He wraps his hand around Kuroko’s length, stroking him quickly as he continues to thrust. Kuroko whines as he came again, barely any liquid spilling out this time. Akashi slams into him again, stiffening a little as he comes too. He kisses Kuroko’s cheek once more, then pulls out carefully. Kuroko breathes a sigh of relief, letting his head fall back to relax. Akashi unties him, then pulls Kuroko against him. He gently rubs Kuroko’s bruised wrists. 

“How do you feel?” he asks softly. 

“I think exactly like I _should_ feel. _Exhausted_. We were at it for hours,” Kuroko mumbles. 

“Well, remember, it’s your own doing.”

“I know, I’m not saying I didn’t like it,” Kuroko says. 

“I know. But you definitely can’t handle that every day. So the next time you decide to put yourself down, remember today,” Akashi says, tapping Kuroko’s nose. 

Kuroko blushes. Akashi seriously didn’t have to do all that just to get Kuroko to like himself. He enjoyed it, but no one has ever done anything to reassure him about himself, and he doesn’t quite know what to think. Aomine usually just shakes his head and mutters that Kuroko is crazy when he puts himself down. It’s unusual for someone to be so adamantly against his opinion. Though Akashi is right, he definitely can’t handle this every day. Kuroko’s not quite sure he believes he’s that appealing just yet, but Akashi seems plenty happy with him, so that’s enough for now. He’ll just have to be careful about what he says about himself from now on; Akashi’s punishment is rough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get any comments on the last chapter and I'm panicking like was it not good??????? (((( ;°Д°))))
> 
> I hope this one is better then.


End file.
